


Wait, You Can Do What?

by Idnek83



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shower Head Stimulation, Shower Sex, Soda is just super wet the whole time, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, a little bit, afab language, maybe a little plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnek83/pseuds/Idnek83
Summary: Soda learns he can dye more than just the hair on his head, and Hajime helps him do it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117





	Wait, You Can Do What?

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone order a "mutual pining college roommate au where Hajime and Soda jack off together, but just the stupidest sexy part"?  
> No?  
> Too bad.
> 
> afab language used for Soda's junk

It had started out like a completely normal J.O. session; they hooked up Hajime’s laptop to the shitty TV on their minifridge, scrolled through some porn while making fun of each other’s suggestions, and eventually found something they both thought looked hot. They hit play, got comfortable on their respective beds, then Hajime started stroking his dick while Soda rubbed his clit.

Normal stuff.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the _most_ normal thing, but after a few weeks of living in their tiny dorm room - which had been advertised as a ‘Hope’s Peak University Deluxe Double Dorm With Ensuite Bathroom’ – they were both starting to get frustrated with the lack of _alone_ time they were able to get. One day Soda had come home hot and bothered, praying his roommate would be out, only to find Hajime already inside pumping away at his dick. It was the third time one of them had walked in on the other getting off that week, and neither of them really had a fuck left to give.

Soda had just walked over to his bed, whipped out his phone, and started looking for something to jack off to. Hajime had frozen when Soda walked in, but once he saw what he was looking up he just un-paused his own porn and went back to stroking his dick. Soda had looked over and Hajime had caught him, so Soda just said the porn he was watching looked hot and Hajime suggested hooking his laptop up to the TV so they could both watch. He did and they both managed, for the first time in weeks, to get off without the stress of being walked in on.

It hadn’t been that big of a deal, they had known each other for years and had both seen each other naked before, so who really cared if they jacked off in the same room?

It quickly became a regular part of their lives; one of them would just announce he was going to watch some porn and it was up to the other whether he wanted to join or not. Simple. It made living together easier and that was all there was to it.

Soda’s fat fucking crush on Hajime had nothing to do with it.

Hajime’s crush on Soda didn’t either.

So, there they were weeks later jacking off together, Hajime fisting his cock and teasing his balls, and Soda with two fingers on his clit and two pumping into his pussy. And that’s when Soda saw it.

“Wait, what the fuck? You can dye your pubes?”

Hajime slowed his hand on his cock and looked at Soda. His eyes flicked down to watch Soda fuck himself for a moment before moving up to his face.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Soda pulled his fingers out of himself and got up, moving to the TV.

“Look how red this guys pubes are! There’s no way that’s natural.”

Hajime looked from Soda, pointing to the TV and standing next to it in nothing but a t-shirt, to the actual screen. Those were some pretty red pubes but…

“Wouldn’t that like, super fuck up your junk though?”

Soda turned and bent forward awkwardly to reach Hajime’s laptop, their room was pretty cluttered, so Soda had to bend nearly in half to reach the laptop without stepping on anything. He paused the porn and opened a new tab to look up if it was actually possible to dye your pubes.

Hajime just kept working his dick as he stared at Soda’s sopping wet pussy, flushed with arousal and practically dripping. Hajime wondered if Soda would let him fuck it…

“You can!”

Hajime choked, before realizing that Soda was still talking about dying pubes, _not_ giving Hajime permission to fuck him.

“Holy shit, you can just use regular dye too! I wanna do it! Haj, lets do it!”

“Now?” Hajime looked pointedly at his still hard dick.

“Yes now! Your dick can wait dude, this is gonna be so fucking sweet.”

Hajime sighed, but tucked his dick into his boxers as he got up and followed Soda to the bathroom.

“To be clear, I’m not putting dye anywhere near my dick, I’m just coming to watch you fuck this up.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it dude, you’re a buzz kill. Now mix this together for me and shut up.” Soda handed him a brush and bowl he had filled with dye and shampoo. Hajime rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He sat on the bathroom floor, anticipating being there for a while.

Soda grabbed his jar of petroleum jelly and sat on the closed toilet lid, and if anyone asked, it was totally a coincidence that he sat at the perfect angle, and spread his thighs just so to give Hajime a clear view of his pussy. Pure coincidence.

He started to spread the jelly around his pubes, protecting the surrounding skin from the dye. He was careful, he really didn’t like the idea of having a pink stomach or something for the next while, nor did he like the idea of going to the doctor with a chemical burn on his clit. That was definitely the reason he was taking his time rubbing the jelly onto it, in slow little circles, with just the right amount of pressure…

He looked up and caught Hajime watching him, already done mixing the dye. He spread his thighs a little wider and moved his hand a little faster, loving the way Hajime was staring.

He remembered the first time they had jacked off _to_ each other. They had been watching porn, and were just getting to the good part when the shitty university wifi cut out. The video hadn’t even stopped on something sexy. Soda had been so frustrated he shouted, but Hajime just casually remarked that they’d have to find something else to jack off to. Soda had been about to call him stupid- the internet was out after all, how were they supposed to find anything- but when he looked at his roommate, Hajime just pointedly looked down at his cock and back up at Soda. He clued in pretty quickly.

They had both moved to sit on the floor, so they could see each other’s junk better. With their backs against their own beds they were only a few feet apart, even with his legs bent and spread wide to give Hajime a clear view, Soda could easily touch Hajime’s foot with his own and call it an accident. He did, Hajime didn’t mention it, he kept it there while he fingered himself at the same pace Hajime fucked his fist. He had imagined the first was his cunt, imagined he was brave enough to get up and ride Hajime’s cock. He came on his own fingers and barely managed not to moan Hajime’s name.

“If you were just gonna jack off anyways we could have just kept watching porn, man.”

Hajime’s voice brought him back to the present, where he was still rubbing his clit with jelly.

“Hey, I’m just following the instructions, dude, it says you gotta cover everything thoroughly.” He laughed.

“Sure.” Hajime rolled his eyes and handed Soda the bowl and the brush he had been mixing with. “If you’re that horny let’s just get this done with quickly.” Hajime’s eyes flicked back down to Soda’s crotch and he smirked. “Before you ‘thoroughly coat’ the toilet.”

Soda looked down to see a little line of slick slowly dripping down from his pussy to the toilet. He couldn’t help it, he always got really wet, and it was always worse when Hajime was around.

He just ignored it and started painting on the dye.

Hajime watched Soda work for a moment. He was doing a surprisingly bad job for someone who regularly colored his own hair. From where Hajime was, the dye looked uneven and Soda didn’t seem to be putting a whole lot of effort into actually keeping on just on the hair. Some had already smeared up onto his stomach.

“Hey, you kinda suck at that. You’re getting it everywhere.”

“That’s what the jelly’s for, dude, I don’t have to be good.”

“Right, I’m not going to have to listen to you complain about the pink spot on your stomach for the next few days.”

“Wha- oh god damnit.”

Hajime laughed as Soda set down the brush and started wiping off the dye on his stomach with a wad of toilet paper. He moved closer and grabbed the brush himself.

“Thought you weren’t gonna dye yours?” Soda was smirking down at him. Hajime just shifted even closer, pushing aside one of Soda’s thighs so he could sit between them.

“I’m not. I’m gonna do yours since you’re so bad at it.” Maybe it was mostly an excuse to spend some quality time between Soda’s legs, but it only worked cus Soda was actually doing such a terrible job.

“Fuck you man, I wasn’t doing that bad.” Hajime just raised a brow. “… fine. But, like, just do the front, I’m not trying to get dye in my pussy.”

“Duh.”

Hajime got to work painting on the dye, and Soda realized he should have just asked him to do it from the beginning. The brush strokes actually felt kind of good now that Hajime was in charge of them, and the hand high up on his inner thigh, stopping him from closing his legs, was a nice bonus too.

Hajime finished up quickly, it wasn’t that big of an area to cover, and Soda set a timer for the dye’s recommended 15 minutes. Hajime stayed where he was between Soda’s legs, staring.

“Dude is this a kink or something? Is that why you dye your hair so often? Cus you get off on it?” Soda just shot Hajime a questioning look. Hajime just gestured to his pussy. “You’re definitely wetter than you were when we started.”

Hajime was right, there was a little puddle forming below him now.

“Shut up dude. It’s a lot of attention on a sensitive area, okay? It’s natural.”

“You’re such a virgin.” Hajime chuckled and Soda couldn’t help but blush.

“Yeah, well why don’t you do something about it then?”

They both froze.

Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Hajime was staring up at him wide eyed, mouth open like he couldn’t figure out what to say. Shit. Abort.

“Ha, ‘s a joke dude! Wow! You should totally see your face right now! You look so dumb! Haha!” He was speaking too loudly and his laughter was forced, but Hajime relaxed, so it must have been good enough.

“Oh, to bad. I totally would have fucked you.”

“WHAT.” Soda practically squawked.

Hajime had been trying to play it cool, but between that and the look on Soda’ face, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, falling back a bit with the force of it.

Soda watched Hajime laugh. Okay, so he had definitely been joking then right? Soda let out a little disappointed breath.

“Bastard.”

Soda wanted Hajime to fuck him so bad.

Hajime wanted to fuck Soda even more.

He had wanted to fuck him for months now. It had started long before they had started jacking off together, but, now that he got to see Soda naked every other day? The urge had grown so much stronger. He felt his dick twitch in his boxers as he looked back at Soda’s dripping pussy.

“So how much longer is this supposed to take? I’m pretty sure we both want to get back to jacking off.”

Soda reached over and checked the timer on his phone.

“Like 10 more minutes before I can rinse it off.”

“Jesus, you should have just waited till after we finished to do this…”

“I was excited…” Soda looked a little embarrassed about it now, but mostly he just looked horny.

“You’re still ‘excited’.” Hajime smirked and Soda just rolled his eyes at him.

“You know there’s nothing stopping _you_ right? Like, feel free to go back and jack off without me, you totally have my blessing, dude.” Now Soda was smirking.

“Right, and leave you horny and unsupervised with dye on your pubes? No thanks. Don’t want to have to take you to the hospital cus you started fingering yourself and got dye in your pussy.”

Soda just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever man.” A moment passed and Soda couldn’t help but stare at the noticeable bulge in Hajime’s boxers. “Just do it here then, you can watch me while you get off.” He really hadn’t meant it to come out that way, but Hajime was already laughing.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Oh fuck off, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” Hajime just chuckled again as he pulled his cock out of his boxers and began slowly stroking, keeping his eyes on Soda.

Soda’s eyes were focused on his cock, hard and thick and leaking just a bit of precum. God, he wanted it inside him.

Hajime watched as Soda started shifting uncomfortably in front of him. Watched him bite his lip and shift his hips like he was searching for some little bit of friction. It was obvious how turned on he was, and how much it was killing him not to touch himself. Hajime felt kind of bad for him.

He looked at the small patch of dye, it ended just above Soda’s clit, not extending between his legs where he kept his hair trimmed short. Technically, there was nothing stopping him from fingering himself, he’d just have to be careful not to smear the dye every where while he did. But ‘careful’ wasn’t really something Soda was good at.

It was definitely best that Soda didn’t try to touch himself for now. Hajime on the other hand…

“You know… from this angle _I_ could probably finger you without having to worry about the dye.” Hajime made sure to smirk while he said it, to keep his tone light and teasing.

“Please.” Soda hadn’t even thought before saying it. Hajime was probably just joking but he was just too worked up, he _needed_ to get off. Watching Hajime stroke his dick while he just sat there was already hard to handle, but Hajime offering to finger fuck him? That was just too much.

Hajime watched as Soda shifted his hips forward a bit and leaned back on one of his hands, giving him and even better view of his soaked pussy.

“Wow, you must really have a dye kink or something if you’re this desperate, huh?” Hajime was starting to feel a little desperate himself, but he needed to keep things light. Couldn’t let Soda catch on to how bad he wanted this.

“Oh fuck you.” Soda sounded disappointed as he turned his head and drew back a little. Shit, too much joking. “You’d probably be bad at it anyways.”

Soda was blushing. He really hoped Hajime would take the bait.

“Is that a challenge?” Score. Now he just had to play it cool, can’t let Hajime know how badly he wanted it. He just shrugged and opened his legs a little wider, still looking away, letting Hajime interpret for himself what that meant.

He heard Hajime laugh and his stomach dropped.

“Get ready to be wrong dude, I’m gonna make you cum so hard.” Wait, what?

Before Soda even had time to process that, he felt Hajime slip a finger into him.

“Oh, fuuuck.” He couldn’t stop himself, he was already moaning. It was embarrassing, it was just a finger, slowly pumping in and out of him, but it felt _so_ much better than it had any right to because it was _Hajime’s_ finger. Hajime was inside of him, even if it wasn’t his cock pumping into him, it was still Hajime.

Hajime couldn’t decide where to look; Soda’s face or his pussy? Soda’s face was flushed, and he had brought a hand up to try to muffle his moans. It wasn’t working. It just made him look hotter. His pussy was dripping, literally, so wet Hajime could hardly believe it was real. He was barely even touching himself now, too caught up in watching Soda. He curled his finger up gently and picked up the pace just a little.

When he looked up, Soda was watching him, panting.

“Who said I would be bad at this again? Definitely looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Shut up, man.”

“And, god, you’re so fucking wet. Like I was kind of joking before, but this is insane.”

Soda moaned and bucked his hips a little.

“Should have seen it before I started T, straight up waterfalls down there, man.”.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Hajime smiled when Soda looked away, embarrassed by the compliment apparently. He wanted his attention back though, so he slid in a second finger, meeting with no resistance. Soda threw his head back and moaned. It felt almost too easy. “You sure you’re a virgin dude? You’re really taking my fingers like a pro.”

“No dude, I’ve definitely been sneaking people into out tiny room and banging them without you noticing somehow. Of course I’m a virgin, man, don’t rub it in.” Soda paused, feeling self-conscious. “W-why? Am I loose or something?”

Hajime hated the worried look on Soda’s face, hated that he put it there.

“No way, tight as hell, it’s just that there’s like, no resistance.” He thrust his fingers in quickly a few times, both to prove his point and to make Soda gasp.

“That’s like- ah- the whole point of getting wet, genius.” The worried look was gone and he was panting again. Good.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s like… look.” He pulled out then pushed back in with three fingers, gliding in smoothly yet again. Soda moaned and pushed his hips forward. “I’ve literally never seen a pussy this wet without lube before.”

“Do you usually talk this much? Cus if you do, then that’s why. Pussies’re probably drying up while you’re busy running your stupid mouth. I know mine is.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it.” Hajime rapidly fucked his fingers into him a few times before pulling out and showing Soda just how soaked they were. “Could use this as actual lube, man, easily.”

Hajime wrapped his fingers around his cock, coating it with Soda’s slick to demonstrate.

“Dude, gross.” He was panting as he said it, eyes half lidded and focused on Hajime’s cock. The implications of his cock being soaked with Soda’s slick… Soda felt his pussy clench down around nothing as he thought about Hajime fucking him raw.

Hajime moaned and worked his cock a little faster. He was thinking the same thing.

“Fuuuck, dude, it really is just like lube… or I guess lube is actually just like it, huh?” He flashed Soda a cocky grin and Soda hated that he thought it was funny too.

He watched Hajime work his cock, watched those wonderful fingers coated in his own slick tug and squeezed around it. He wanted it inside him, but he’d settle for just getting Hajime’s fingers back where they were.

“Way to leave a guy hanging…” Hajime laughed and shrugged a little.

“Sorry.” Hajime gave his dick a few more pumps before letting go. “But you looked like you were enjoying the show.” He slipped his fingers back into Soda easily, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward against them. Hajime swallowed and wrapped his free hand around his cock again.

Soda couldn’t stop thinking about how the fingers inside him had just been on Hajime’s dick. It was stupid, but it somehow made the whole thing a little hotter.

Hajime picked up the pace, working them both a little faster.

“H-hey, I know I’m supposed to be showing you how good I am at this-” Oh right, that’s what this was supposed to be, Soda had completely forgotten. “-but I’m not gonna touch your clit, okay dude? That’s way too close to the dye.”

If Hajime had been touching his clit, Soda knew the whole thing would have been over almost as soon as it started. As much as he wanted Hajime’s fingers (and mouth, and lips, and tongue) on his clit, he was kind of glad he could drag this out. He wasn’t about to tell Hajime that though.

“It’s okay, dude, you can just- ah- just admit you don’t know where the clitoris is.” Hajime had started fingering him faster as he spoke. He could feel himself starting to get close. Hajime rolled his eyes at his words then stared down at his pussy again. Soda swore he saw him lick his lips, and he thought sent a chill up his body.

“I’ll just have to show you some other time…” It was quiet, and Soda wasn’t sure he was actually supposed to hear it, but the words pushed him so much closer to his release.

Soda was moaning openly and thrusting back against Hajime’s fingers, Hajime stroked his cock faster as he imagined how much sweeter those moans would sound with his lips wrapped around Soda’s clit. He leaned a little closer, fucked him a little harder on his fingers as he measured out the distance with his eyes. Maybe he could avoid the dye if he just used his tongue-

A loud ringing echoed through the room, startling them both. They froze and looked at each other for a moment before realizing it was the alarm on Soda’s phone.

Hajime laughed and pulled his fingers out as Soda turned off the alarm.

Soda felt like he was going to cry. He had been so close to cumming, and maybe he imagined it, but it really looked like Hajime was about to suck his clit. He whined when Hajime had removed his fingers, too turned on to even feel embarrassed by the noise.

“Chill, dumbass, we gotta rinse the dye off before it burns off your pubes or something.” Hajime stood and gestured towards the shower.

Soda stumbled in as quick as he could, desperate to get the dye rinsed out and Hajime’s fingers back inside of him. He grabbed the shower head and nearly dropped it before turning it on and bringing it close to his crotch, doing his best to rinse out the dye.

Then Hajime was there with him, gesturing for Soda to hand him the shower head with a devious look in his eye.

He was disappointed when Hajime just continued to rinse his pubes for him.

They both stood silently for a moment, waiting for the water to come away clear. After what felt like years to Soda, it finally did.

But before he could do anything, he was being pushed back against the shower wall and Hajime was talking.

“Guess I can show you where the clitoris is now, huh?”

Hajime move the shower head lower, focusing a stream of water directly onto Soda’s clit.

Soda shouted and his body shook as he braced himself against the wall, overcome by the intense feeling, crying out when Hajime moved closer and thrust two of his fingers back inside him. Hajime immediately began fucking his finger into Soda even faster than he had been earlier.

“Bet you do this every time you shower, huh?” Hajime was standing so close, Soda could feel him rubbing his cock up against his hip, moving in time with the fingers pounding into him.

“P-pretty muu -uh yes, fuck! Hajime! Please!” He was losing his mind. His whole body was shaking. Between Hajime and the shower head he could hardly focus. He was _so_ fucking close.

“Knew there was a reason you started showering regularly.”

“F-fuck you”

“Later.” The word sent him over the edge. ‘Later’, Hajime would fuck him later. In his mind, Hajime’s fingers became his cock, pounding into his pussy as he came around him, trying to milk his dick for every last drop of cum it could give him. Hajime just kept fucking him through his orgasm, didn’t even start to let up until Soda was whining.

Hajime dropped the shower head and pulled his fingers out of Soda’s dripping cunt to wrap them around his cock again. He pulled back, angle himself just right and fucked his fist until he was cumming, blowing his load onto Soda’s freshly dyed pubes.

They stood panting for a few moments catching their breath. Soda looked down to where Hajime’s cum was dripping down his body, and couldn’t help but run his fingers through it, wanting to touch it. Hajime looked up at him and raised a cocky eyebrow. He blushed.

“Th-this better not fuck up the dye.”

Hajime laughed and brought his mouth to his ear.

“If it does, I promise I’ll help you out again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is dumb, I had a funny idea and a sexy idea so I just mashed them up into one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Every idea I have for these two is just them being dumb college boys who get each other off while hiding their big gay crushes on each other. It's safe to assume next time I write them it will be more of the same lol
> 
> Also Soda is absolutely that person who gets so wet it's straight up inconvenient sometimes. He's just a big horny simp, don't @ me.


End file.
